


Apples and Blueberries

by ChompMom, MissCasanova



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Forced Marriage, It's also my first time using the Underswap personalities, Kidnapping, Smut, This is kinda self-indulgent, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), jk there's smut after all, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompMom/pseuds/ChompMom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCasanova/pseuds/MissCasanova
Summary: You're just a simple lady-in-waiting for your rich mistress when you're caught up in a world of magic and monsters and pirates. What did you do to deserve this fate?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 170





	1. Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> What's that you say? I've got plenty of other fics to write? Huh? I can't hear you I'm too busy getting caught up in other projects!
> 
> For real though, enjoy this silly little adventure. It probably won't be long.

You smiled happily, skirts swishing around your ankles as you bustled into town. The salty, sea air brushed your hair from your face to dance in gentle curling loops, no doubt making a mess of it. You, however, didn't care. The sensation of ocean breezes sifting through your locks was one of your favorites. You only spent a few more moments enjoying the sun's warmth and the cool morning air before getting down to business. You had a mission, after all.

Your mistress's brother had recently returned from his journey, bringing a bounty of processed sugar cane! Between you and the elderly lizard-like cook, you'd decided to surprise the household with apple pies, made possible by the newest, precious ingredient. So you were off to market to buy fresh apples for use in the baked treats. 

Children scampered around between the cramped stalls full of merchants displaying their goods. You smiled at them warmly, even as they got under foot. After you'd filled your wicker basket to the brim with the most beautiful apples you could find, you turned down a side street: a shortcut to your mistress's manor. 

As you passed an alleyway intersection, a small monster popped out in front of you, brandishing what appeared to be a wooden sword. He was decked out in a lovely, light blue coat with tails that nearly reached the ground in length, worn over a gray and white striped shirt, indicating this was a child. On his smooth, round skull perched a lavishly decorated tricorn hat, complete with a pure white feather. _Must be the child of a wealthy merchant _, you thought, considering his lovely pirate costume in delight.__

__"Oh no! Who is this dastardly, handsome pirate that has captured me so deftly?" You play-acted dramatically, placing a hand over your forehead in fake woe._ _

__The small skeleton grinned widely, the adorable blue lights in his sockets growing in size to show his excitement. "It is I, the Magnificent Captain Blue, who has captured you, fair maiden." In an impressively deft maneuver, he tossed his sword from one hand to his other, and grasped your wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, pulling you towards him. He mimed fending off attackers with his little wooden sword, giggling adorably all the while. "Sorry lads, this maiden is coming with me!"_ _

__You joined in his giggling, playing along until a much taller skeleton monster, dressed in a simple orange tunic approached the two of you._ _

__"Brother!" The little one exclaimed. "Is it time to go already?"_ _

__"'M afraid so, cap'n. It's time we set sail."_ _

__You grinned at his response. It was so cute how readily he played along with his sibling's little game._ _

__"Alright, brother, but don't forget this lovely maiden I've captured!"_ _

__The tall skeleton looked you over, a somewhat smug smirk on his bony face, before muttering, "You got it, cap." He then placed a firm hand on both his brother's shoulder, and, much to your surprise, your shoulder._ _

__"Excuse you!" You began, "You can't just-" And the world dropped out from beneath you._ _

__You blinked your eyes blearily, only to have them shoot open when you registered where you were. You had somehow been transported to the deck of a rather large ship, the taller skeleton still gripping your shoulder and the smaller still attached to your wrist. When it occurred to you that he still had a grip on your shoulder, you wrenched it from him and backed off, only to be stopped by the little one’s grip. A dawning horror was starting to creep up on you as you looked down at your little playmate. His demeanor hadn’t changed much, he still seemed playful and happy, but there was something sharp in his eye lights that wasn’t there before that caused your heart to start fluttering like a trapped bird. What had you gotten yourself into?_ _

__With a loud, commanding voice that was surprising coming from such a small body, the skeleton announced, "All hands on deck!"_ _

__Within moments, monster pirates of all shapes and sizes began scuttling up onto the deck. You continued, even more frantically to try to remove the hand still clamped to your wrist, but to no avail. It was as though you'd been bound by an iron shackle._ _

__"We've got what we came for, now it's time to cast off!"_ _

__"Wait, what!?" You squawked. "You can't just-"_ _

__The smaller skeleton tugged on your arm, pulling you along with him, while motioning to his brother to stay. "You're in charge, Papyrus, I will be in my quarters."_ _

__You continued your stilted and confused refutations but your reality continued to be incomprehensible to you and soon the smaller skeleton pulled you through a door and into what looked like an office. There were what you identified as star maps pinned up on the worn, wooden walls, along with what seemed to be hand-drawn geographical maps. An old desk was scattered with cartography tools in one corner, and what appeared to be a plush bed was pressed up against the opposite wall._ _

__There was only one thought running through your mind at this point. “You’re...not a kid, are you?”_ _

__His blue eye lights met your eyes sharply, a shrewd grin stretching across his face. “Nope! Let me reintroduce myself!” He bowed to you with a flourish, finally relinquishing his choke hold on your wrist, only to change his grip to a gentle cradle between two bony hands. “I am the Magnificent Sans, Pirate Captain Extraordinaire, at your service!” He raised your captured hand up to his teeth, pressing a pseudo kiss to it. Unable to help yourself, you felt your face heating up in embarrassment. How could you have ever mistaken this person for a child!? Actually…._ _

__“If you’re not a child, why on earth are you wearing stripes!?” You questioned, as you pulled your hand from his grip, which he finally allowed._ _

__"Whatever talents you possess, you put to use," he replied simply with a shrug and with another graceful flourish he removed his hat. "If people take me for a child, a child I will appear to be." He hung the hat up on a peg in the wall, soon followed by his coat. His little toy sword was placed neatly into a chest but he slammed the lid shut before you could get a good look at what else was in there. Then he began to remove his striped shirt, revealing the top of his pelvis as well as his lower set of ribs. You sputtered indignantly, turning around and shielding your heated face, "Have you no shame?!"_ _

__"It hardly matters if you see me in a state of undress."_ _

__You froze at that. Of course! He was a pirate! You were of no use as a hostage, so that could only mean he intended to use you for… unsavory purposes. You shivered as a chill slipped down your spine. What a horrible fate! But… you had to confirm what you already feared. "What-" you squeaked out, only to clear your throat and try again, "For what purpose have you kidnapped me?" You turned to face him, determined to face your fate head on._ _

__He'd changed into an absolutely beautiful, white silk shirt that looked so soft you almost felt the urge to press your face to it. You snapped out of your daydream as surprisingly warm phalanges tilted your head up to meet his gaze._ _

__"Isn't it obvious? You are to be my bride!"_ _


	2. Wedding Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my traaashh!

_Bride. Bride? BRIDE!?_ Your mind screamed at you, great alarm bells, ironically like the ones used to warn of pirate raids, rang out in your head.

"No, no no no no! There seems to be...quite the misunderstanding here!” You delicately pushed the phalanges that still had a grip on your chin off of you.

“There’s no misunderstanding, my lady. You were promised to me many years ago, surely you’re not surprised I’d come to collect my wife-to-be?” Those little blue lights looked at you so earnestly, it was hard to doubt what he was saying, but still!

“Promised to- what on earth are you talking about! Only my father could make such a decision, and he got me my position at my mistress’ manor ages ago! Surely he would have mentioned he had a suitor for me!" At the mention of your father, the captain’s eye sockets narrowed and his eye lights sharpened. 

“Yes...your father.” He turned from you and began studying one of the star maps on the wall, almost casually. “Did he ever tell you what he got up to in his youth?”

“Of course! H-he was a sailor’s apprentice.”

The skeleton scoffed loudly at that. “A sailor’s apprentice, you say. How...misleading. Your father was as much a simple sailor as I am. A right scoundrel he was, a scourge of the sea. He and my father were quite the rivals.”

You found yourself reeling, and not just because of the deck slowly rolling beneath your feet. “No! You’re wrong! Y-you’re lying!” Your father was very much a simple, upstanding citizen...okay maybe he had a bit of trouble with drinking...and occasional gambling debts...but he was never a pirate!

“He took one too many losses in a game of chance with my father and in place of his soul, he offered the hand of his firstborn daughter to my father’s firstborn son.”

Your heart sank...that actually sounded **exactly** like your father. 

“Of course, sly old fox that he is, he tried to hide you away in that manor but little good that did him! Our souls are promised to each other, there was no way he could keep you from me.”

All of this was starting to line up...the panicked look on your father’s face when he told you of your new position up at the manor was starting to make more sense. He knew this day was coming and he wanted to send you away as soon as possible for your own protection. You were snapped out of your memories when a bony hand thrust a silky nightgown at you.

“This is for you. You won’t be wearing such simple clothing anymore, only the finest of dresses for my lady.” He motioned to a trunk that had been slid under the bed, then patted the bed itself. “This is for you only, for tonight. I will bunk with my brother and crew. On the morrow we will be wed. Sleep well.” 

With that, he strode out the door of his private quarters, leaving you stunned. _Oh dear, he said tomorrow, didn’t he? I’m to be wed **tomorrow?!**_   
Unsure how you could possibly be comfortable sleeping in this stranger’s bed, with strange clothes and among strange men, you decided you’d be bold. Just like the adventurous ladies in the story books your father never liked you reading...was he worried about you following in his footsteps? Regardless, none of that mattered now. You’d simply escape these pirates and return to your mistress and hide there. The town guard would keep you safe!

Tossing the admittedly luxurious nightgown aside, you crept to the door of the cabin. You pushed on it lightly, and behold! It wasn’t even locked! Grinning triumphantly, you pushed the door the rest of the way open, only to be met with the unimpressed stare of the taller skeleton from earlier. His bony arms were crossed over where his midsection would be and he was frowning at you in obvious disgruntlement. 

“Knew it was a good idea to keep an eye socket on you.” He sighed, and motioned for you to go back inside the captain’s quarters. Feeling slightly less bold than you had a second ago, you still pressed forward and edged around the skeleton...whom you realized was really...rather tall...now that he wasn’t slouching and was looming over you threateningly. “You’ll go to bed, now, if you know what’s good for you.” As he growled that at you, you felt the faint tingling of magic curling through the air and figured you weren’t going to win this fight. You threw your absolutely most disgusted scowl at him before turning on your heel and slamming the door behind you. Once you were back in your prison, you collapsed dramatically on the bed face-first, only to be surprised by the plushness of the mattress and the rich texture of the sheets on your cheek. You turned your head to look at the fine nightgown that you’d left tossed on the bed. Would it really be so bad to wear a nice piece of clothing like this and sleep on a fine bed for one night? Surely there will be more opportunities to escape in the morning…

You reached out and pulled the unbelievably silky material to you, feeling it between your fingers, before deciding you’d just enjoy the small pleasures you had at your disposal for now. Once you’d discarded your, rather cheap by comparison, dress and changed into the silk gown, you felt much better. With the comforter pulled back and then tucked up against your neck and your body nestled into the luxurious sheets, you almost felt like what your mistress must feel like in bed at night. Actually, these things might even be finer than the ones she slept in and on. The thought made you feel giddy and you giggled quietly to yourself before quickly sobering again. If you couldn’t find a way to escape in the morning, you’d surely be forced into a marriage with a pirate. You couldn’t allow something so horrible to happen to you...but...the sheets feel so nice, and you’re so tired from the day’s events, that you just can’t help but to drift off…

☠️

A loud rapping at your door startled you awake. It must be one of the other servants getting you up to help with breakfast…

"Oi! You up, then?"

Okay… that was definitely not any servant you knew of. Your eyes shot open as the plushness of the bed you were on occurred to you. This was not your room at all! The previous day's events all came cascading back over you in a torrent of surprise and fear. You were supposed to get up early to see about sneaking off the ship! 

Before you could further consider your grave mistake, the rapping turned absolutely ferocious before suddenly halting with a, "That's it, I'm coming in."

You squealed in mortification as the tall skeleton burst into the room, and you pulled the covers up to make sure they were shielding you. The silky nightgown, while gorgeous and unbelievably comfortable, left little to the imagination. 

"What on earth are you doing!? Does propriety mean nothing to you?" You shrieked at him. 

He rolled his eye sockets at you, somehow, and approached the side of the bed. With a quick motion he grabbed your wrist and pulled you off your safe haven of a mattress and onto the floor with him. The unexpected motion caused you to slip forward, crashing chest to front with the tall pirate. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, he caught you easily and pulled you up against him. 

"Falling for me already? I thought you were meant for my brother?" He drawled teasingly at you, sockets lidding slightly. You squawked and slammed your hand into his face, which caught him under the chin, causing his jaw to clack closed. As he reeled back, clutching his no doubt aching mandible, you took the opportunity to scramble past him out the door. 

You immediately ran across the deck, bare feet thudding on wooden floorboards, and caught yourself, winded, on the railing along the side. Looking out at the vast expanse of sea around you, your panic began to rise. Still in a desperate rush to disprove your sinking suspicion, you ignored the chaos around you, ducked the outstretched arms of the tall skeleton and ran to the other side of the ship. _No no no NO!_ No matter how desperately you scanned the horizon, no sign of land could be spotted. You were out at sea on a pirate ship, trapped in every sense of the word. Why did you just go to sleep the night before!?

Finally tuned in to the activity around you, you turned to see the tall skeleton rushing towards you, obviously disgruntled. Other assorted pirates were standing around, watching the scene with amused faces. Nope. You were not dealing with this. _Toss these pirates, I'm throwing my lot in with the ocean!_ And with that unladylike mental declaration, you promptly hoisted yourself onto the railing before attempting your best swan dive off the side of the boat. 

You had just enough time to think about how much further away the surface of the water was than you thought a second ago before you broke said surface with an almighty splash. Bubbles and foam and salt filled your vision as you propelled yourself back to the surface as best you could. Luckily the nightgown wasn't very heavy, giving you better maneuverability than you'd expect from a normal dress. You burst up from the water with a heaving gasp and start swimming as fast as you can away from the daunting wall of wood behind you. Your first stroke hits water with a satisfying splash, but the second reaches nothing but air. You kick your legs violently, only to feel them slipping out of the water. Soon you're suspended above the water by some unseen force, being inexorably pulled back towards the ship. 

Figuring this was some sort of monster magic, you scream, “Put me down you scoundrel,” and continue wiggling as violently as you can to escape the invisible grip. Unfortunately, your struggling seems ineffective, as you’re shortly hauled over the side of the ship and back onto the deck. You look down defiantly, watching the water drip off your gown onto the wooden deck, not wanting to see the no doubt smug look of the stupid, tall skeleton.

“What in the stars' name is going on here?!” Oh dear. That wasn’t the tall skeleton.

Your head darts up, meeting the scorching, hellfire-blue gaze of the captain. He glances you over, no doubt noting your soaking wet and exposed self, before turning his gaze to his...brother? You vaguely remember them referring to each other as brother. 

"Papyrus. Explain to me exactly why my lady is soaking wet not in my quarters getting ready?” The captain’s voice was ice cold and sent shivers down your spine. 

“It’s not my fault! She ran out onto the deck like a madwoman and jumped over the side!” Papyrus flung his arms at you in exasperation. The captain’s eyes followed his motion and his gaze trailed up to meet yours.

“And why, exactly, did you jump over the railing of a ship out at sea?” Having that piercing gaze fixed on you caused your heart to begin pounding violently and you shifted nervously to alleviate the feeling. However, despite your ever-growing nerves, you couldn’t help but feel quite indignant. What did he expect his captive to do? Submit to their abductor? Not a chance!

“Well! Firstly, I was taken against my will, by pirates, I might add! I was told I’m supposed to marry you, without any say-so on the matter, and then **he** ,” you motion to Papyrus, “barges in on me when I’m in nothing but my nightclothes! What else do you expect!?”

After sending a sharp glance at his brother, the captain seems to deflate and walks up to you, swiftly removing his coat. He deftly swings it so it’s settled around your shoulders. You hadn’t noticed before, what with all the excitement, but you’d begun to shiver slightly, so the warmth and protection from the wind was welcome. Before you could stop it, you found yourself smiling warmly at the stout skeleton. Quickly realizing exactly who you were smiling at, you immediately wiped said smile off your face before turning from him, huffing a reluctant, “Thank you,” for the coat. 

The captain sighs quietly, so quietly you think only you would have been able to hear it, before taking you gently by the arm and steering you back towards his quarters. Once the two of you are inside, he turns to you, apologetic. 

“I’m sorry for my little brother’s less than gentlemanly actions. I-”

“Your **little** brother?!” You can’t help but interject.

He laughs lightly, responding, “Yes, height difference aside, he is terribly immature for his age. I think he doesn’t want me to marry...perhaps the two of you could bond over that,” he adds wryly. “No matter. He was supposed to help you locate the wedding dress I had made for you. I wished to follow the human tradition of the husband and wife not seeing each other until the ceremony but obviously that didn’t work out as I’d liked.”

He bent down and pulled the trunk he’d mentioned to you the night before out from under the bed. After pulling it open, it was revealed to be full of absolutely gorgeous dresses, the likes of which you’d never seen before. The beautiful, rich green dress that sat on top put any of your mistress’s fine clothes to shame by comparison. You watched in awe as the captain kept pulling beautiful articles of clothing out of the trunk before finally revealing an ivory-white wedding dress, detailed everywhere with thousands of tiny, exquisite pearls forming intricate wave patterns. You had to hold in a gasp as he pulled the dress completely from its resting place, revealing among the pearls there were tiny iridescent crystals that reflected rainbow spots of light all around the room. It was absolutely stunning, and you found yourself reaching out for the beautiful gown without meaning to. 

The captain easily allowed the dress to slip from his grasp to yours. You roved the fine fabric reverently with your fingers, not wanting to snag it or get it wet with your still soaking hair and clothes. 

“I had it tailored to your size, so it should fit perfectly.”

You chose not to ask **how** he knew your dress size, figuring the answer would just disturb you further. 

"This… is for me?" You whisper, stunned at the amount of loving detail put into the dress.

"Anything for you, my lady." 

Your eyes narrowed at that. "Anything except what I actually want!" You placed the dress gently on the bed, upset, but still unwilling to damage such a lovely item. 

His piercing blue eye lights looked into your eyes as if reading your soul. "So what is it that you actually want?"

"My freedom!" You huffed, enraged that he was playing dumb. 

"Is that what you had before? Freedom? Freedom to wake up every morning and do your mistress's bidding? That's not freedom. I can give you **true** freedom."

"By forcing me to marry you?! At least I had some say in my life before. Now I'm to be your wife, forced to do **your** bidding. I'm no fool, the life of a pirate's wife is not one of freedom. It's a life of hardship and cruelty and servitude!"

"Do you really think so low of me? I know how land monsters and humans see marriage, I however, am not bound by those rules. You would be my equal, my queen, free to travel the world and see wonders beyond what you could ever imagine. You'd have all the riches and fine things you could ever desire. All I ask for is your hand."

"... that's all well and good but what of my wifely duties? Surely you won't just be satisfied with a ceremony and a title."

"If you're asking whether I desire you, the answer is yes, of course." You blushed at his blunt wording but allowed him to continue. "Now if you want to know what I expect of you… nothing. I just want companionship and somebody to share my bed at night. I will not push you further. Anything beyond that is up to you to decide. I will not take it from you."

You paused before responding. All of this sounded too good to be true… but what did you have to lose? You were trapped here anyway. If he was telling the truth you'd have far more freedom than you did before… and if he was lying you could always try to escape the next time the ship docked.

With a deep breath and a resolute nod, you turned to him, "I will marry you."

☠️

He was right; the dress fit you perfectly. You felt like a princess, twirling the skirt and watching it flare out around you in flowing waves. You’d somehow managed to dry off and tame your ocean-blown hair back into its normal, gentle curls. The captain, Sans, as you kept having to remind yourself, brought you a mirror and a fine hairbrush for you to primp yourself. He’d offered his brother’s help again, but you’d steadfastly refused it, figuring that you could do a fine job yourself and didn’t really want his negativity around you. 

Speaking of said brother, he chose that moment to pop his head in and ask, “You ready?”

Rising from where you’d been sitting at Sans’ desk, you nod and follow him when he motions for you to do so. 

The ship, much to your surprise, was decorated with mounds of tiny blue and white flowers. They were hanging over the railings and draped from ropes in cascading bunches tied up in ribbons.

Up by the bow of the ship waited your husband-to-be. He was dressed in a fine, blue overcoat with tails, similar to the one he was wearing when you’d met, but this one had fine stitching on it making small wave patterns that matched the ones on your dress. He actually looked...rather dashing, you privately admitted to yourself. 

Papyrus held out his arm, obviously indicating he thought **he** would be the one to walk you down the proverbial aisle to meet your fiance. You shook your head at him. You would walk yourself up there, you needed no escort. He rolled his eye sockets again, but acquiesced, allowing you to do as you pleased. 

The ocean breeze once again sent your hair flying in undulating waves and ruffled your skirt as you approached the captain, surprised to see Papyrus had appeared by his brother’s side. Guessing from his placement, he was to be the officiant of your union. 

You strode up the stairs to approach your future husband and brother-in-law and soon you stood before them. Sans held out one bony hand for you to take, and you placed your palm in his. You looked into his beautiful blue eye lights and felt the stirrings of...something…

“I do.”

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping over the wedding details. I started writing them out and it just seemed weird and stilted so I kinda gave up and just left it as is. 
> 
> Can you tell I'm not a huge fan of swap Pap? Sorry for anybody who's a fan of him I just don't like him.


	3. Apple-berry Tart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo so I lied apparently this story is gonna have smut! The explicit stuff starts after the asterisks. Also you'll notice the tags have changed and I've added a new author, my buddy MissCasanova. They helped me out by writing a huge chunk of the smut and helping me run ideas by them. Also, just an extra warning, not really sure if I should add this in the tags but the characters are a liiiiittle drunk when they go at it so if that makes you uncomfortable you might wanna skip this. Aaanyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

You had to admit, these pirates knew how to throw a party. There was plenty of food to go around, fancy food too. The centerpiece of it all was an enormous roasted pig which lay on a bed of delicious-looking rice pilaf. You were pretty surprised at the amount and variety the spread contained. Weren’t pirates supposed to be surviving off of moldy bread and dried meats? Well, no matter. 

At some point you’d been handed a large flagon of some sort of alcohol, brandy, according to Sans, and you’d been nursing it for a good couple of hours. Despite the strength of the brew, you’d witnessed several pirates, your new husband included, downing the beverage like it was water. That was a tad concerning. Being stuck on a ship with a crowd of drunk pirates sounded dangerous…or at least it would normally. Your skeletal husband was very clingy, he constantly had a hand or arm on you throughout the night. It was always a hand on your elbow or shoulder, or an arm around your waist. One cat-like pirate had made the mistake of eyeing you somewhat lustfully and had been subsequently thrown overboard by a furious Sans. You noticed him again later, orange fur dripping, face miserable. It was a bit of a relief, if you were honest; you didn’t want anybody dead on your behalf. 

The brandy must have been doing its job, as you found yourself loosening up a bit with the situation. You began getting to know your husband. It turns out the star maps you’d seen in his room were hand drawn by him! He had a passionate interest in the heavens, and spent much of his free time mapping them out. It was his brother that was the traditional cartographer of the family. 

Sans had also traveled to so many interesting places: lush jungle islands full of dangerous wildlife and colorful birds and flowers, continents with waves that threatened to dash the ship into the looming cliffsides, and secret caves and tunnels where pirates of the past had hidden their most valuable treasures. It all fascinated you. It was just like your adventure books! The thought that you too could experience those things was starting to light a fire in your gut you hadn’t felt since you were a small child, still naive enough to think you’d be able to travel the world like the heroines of your storybooks, discovering new places and seeing things nobody had yet seen. Those dreams were slowly looking more and more plausible if you were to stay by this man’s side…

Another couple of hours, and you and Sans were leaning on each other, you giggling uncontrollably, and Sans chuckling in that surprisingly deep voice of his. He suddenly stopped, prompting you to open your eyes, only to realize how close the two of you had gotten. His bright, cyan eye lights were fixed on your face, darting from your eyes, down to your lips and back up again. Emboldened by the liquor in your system, you leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss right on the skeletal grin of your husband. When you pulled back, he had a lovestruck look on his face, which he quickly shook off before suddenly swooping down to sweep you off your feet. You squeal and hold onto his neck, giggling as he waves off the rest of the crew and heads towards his quarters. 

******

You feel weightless as your skeletal husband carries you in his bony yet oddly steady arms. He opens the door with a powerful kick and gently places you onto what will soon be your marriage bed. He calmly turns around and closes the door, locking it and hanging the key on a nearby hook. “No interruptions now, you're getting every last ounce of my attention.” On his way back to the bed, the captain pulls the cravat from his neck and begins slowly unbuttoning his coat. As he tosses his overclothes to the floor, you can’t help but notice the barreling chest muscles filling out his shirt and the portly belly below it. The sight of his bulging biceps sends a jolt of excitement through you before he rolls up his sleeve to reveal his narrow forearms. Suddenly he grips one of your ankles and raises it to his shoulder. “You seem to be behind but I can help you catch up.” He undoes the buckle of your shoe and slides it off before dropping it to the floor.

After a long day and night of drinking, you’re thankful for his help in preparing you for bed. You lift your other leg and allow him to remove your other shoe but he refuses to release your ankle. He plants his face into the bottom of your stocking clad foot and inhales deeply. Confused, you blurt out “What are you doing?! That’s hardly appropriate-! I haven’t even bathed since you kidnapped me! I must smell awful!” The skeleton remains silent as he grips your stocking with his teeth and pulls it off with a quick jerk of his neck. He quickly pulls off your other stocking too and holds them both to his face, breathing in your scent. 

“On the contrary my dear, you smell quite intoxicating. The finest wine couldn’t compare to your essence.”

You hear him kick his shoes off at the side of the bed before climbing up in front of you, kneeling on the mattress before you. You lay your legs to the side as he leans forward to give you a short kiss. The look in his sharp blue eyes is like nothing you’ve seen in a man before and he gives you another kiss, this time parting your lips with his thick tongue. The appendage massages against your own and you reflexively pull back as it makes its way to the back of your throat. His thick blue tongue slaps against your cheek as you pull away and hangs down to his shirt collar. “Sorry my dear, don’t let me keep you waiting. I’m sure you’ve longed for this moment just as much as I have.” You don’t quite understand what he means until he undoes his suspenders and slides off his pants to reveal the throbbing blue member between his bony legs.

“Oh, um, of course.” It only now dawns on you that a husband has certain expectations on his wedding night. He had mentioned earlier that he wouldn’t mind waiting for you but...somehow the warmth of brandy in your belly and the promise of an adventurous future has you somewhat excited to bed him. Even so you’ve never seen a man nude before, let alone gone to bed with one. You must admit to yourself though that the sight of this glowing appendage excites you. You hesitantly extend your hand towards your husband’s cock and grip the base. Static shoots through the tips of your fingers as you instinctually slide your palm back and forth along his length. Sans closes his eyes and nods in approval, sighing as he undoes the buttons on his shirt and pulls it up and over his head to show off a surprisingly sturdy rib cage. A thin blue liquid oozes from the head onto your hands, allowing you to deliver faster slick strokes. You kneel close and push your face against his chest, surprised by the invisible resistance between you and his bones. With your free hand, you explore the peaks and valleys of his pectorals. Your fingers trace every muscle and slide down to playfully poke into his unseen belly button. You close your eyes to imagine the physique you can only feel, unaware that your face is sliding down until something hard and warm touches your lips.

Without thinking, you plant a kiss on Sans’s pulsating shaft as you open your eyes. It tastes and smells as strong as you might expect but is oddly inviting as you find yourself kissing it several more times before the small skeleton suddenly leans back and falls off the bed. His usually pale face has turned a slight shade of blue as he climbs up off the floor and onto his feet. 

“I-I must apologize, my darling. I must have slipped on the sheets.” Whatever his excuse, you can’t help but feel hungry for more after the meager taste you’ve just had. Looking around quickly, you grab one of your stockings and wrap it around the pirate’s neck to pull him back to bed. You playfully wrestle him onto his back and slide your head back down to your prize. You waste no time grabbing at his blue phallus, seemingly thicker than before as it takes both hands now to wrap around it completely. The skeleton shivers as you continue to kiss him from base to tip. Sink or swim, you think to yourself as you part your lips across the head and take the first few inches into your mouth. He lets out a loud gasp as you slide further down his length. Your tongue waves left and right as you savour the taste of his previously released juices. The cock pulses in your mouth as you open your jaw wider to take it deeper. Sans lets out a deep groan followed by a sudden burst of warmth at the back of your throat. The warm salty fluid sprays over your tongue as you softly suck at his tip. The taste of blue spunk in your mouth isn’t entirely pleasant but without a proper place to spit, you decide to swallow it down. You feel a warm, electric sensation as the deposit makes its way down into your belly.

Sans is still panting wildly from his release but he still manages to swap your places as you’re now the one pinned to the bed. He’s a surprisingly heavy and comforting weight on top of your thighs. “Now, it’s your turn,” he growls sensually as he pulls your legs apart to kneel between them. 

You squirm, embarrassed at the thought of somebody seeing that part of your body. When he leans down to examine it, you notice a thin line of slightly blue drool slip out of his maw. Said maw then opens, electric blue tongue slipping out to taste you. He starts out by licking you from base to clit, leaving an electric feeling somewhere between heat and cold on your nether regions. You gasp, surprised and turned on by the sensation. Sans, meanwhile, begins to ravish you with his tongue as though he were a man starved. You try to edge away from the intense sensations, but he reaches up with both hands and pins your hips to the bed, forcing you to feel every last swipe of his gooey tongue. As he moves his attention from your clit to pushing inside your opening, you feel the knot that has been building in you tighten and tighten, until, with a quick probing of his tongue you suddenly come right into his mouth. With an absolutely filthy noise, he laps up all your juices with that sinful tongue of his before sitting up to stare into your eyes again. 

You start to get nervous as you realize the moment has arrived. Picking up on your nerves, Sans’ eye lights soften, and he murmurs, “I’m sorry my lady, things may have gotten a bit out of hand. I know we’ve both had quite a bit to drink and this would be your first time and...damn. I’ve messed this all up haven’t I?”

“No, no,” you respond. Despite the fact that you were nervous and hadn’t originally planned on consummating your marriage, you find that you wouldn’t mind doing so, with him. Something in your chest keeps telling you it’s okay, you can trust him with this part of you. Maybe you should be frightened of the sudden change in opinion about him but you can’t help but feel everything will be okay. “It’s alright. I-I’m ready for you.”

His gaze pierces into you, searching for any signs of hesitation. “Are you certain? We do not have to go any further than this.”

As lustfully as you can, you beg, “Please, my captain, take me!”

At that he seems to snap, growling as his mouth descends upon yours. Once again that tongue is pressed against yours. You can taste yourself as well as the remnants of brandy on his tongue. With his body completely pressed to yours like this, you can feel his length, still throbbing and hard pressing into your thigh. He reaches down to guide himself into you and you feel the bulbous head catch on your entrance. 

“I’ll try to be gentle, my sweet. I know this is your first time.”

“I don’t care, just, please! I need you inside of me!”

You catch his wicked smirk out of the corner of your eye before you begin to feel the stretch. His girth is impressive, not that you have anything to compare it to, but the stretch is sublime. It stings a little, but his tongue did much of the work for him before, so it slips in, inch by inch until you feel his bony pelvis hit your flesh. He pauses there for a moment, allowing you a chance to get used to the feeling of being stuffed full. After a couple seconds of gentle praise and sweet kisses, you motion for him to move. 

“Are you sure you’re ready? Once I start I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop,” he warns. You respond by pulling him closer and burying your head in his shoulder. At that move, he growls and starts pulling his engorged member slowly, before thrusting back in, hard. An involuntary yelp is pulled from you, but it wasn’t one of pain. No, that thrust had actually felt quite good. Encouraged by your noises and lack of complaints, Sans starts up a rhythm that has you gasping and panting along with him. 

“You’re so beautiful, so perfect, so **tight** , I can’t believe you’re **mine**!” He growls lustfully into your ear, you moan and tighten on him further, nuzzling into his clavicle. “Let me see more of your delicious body.”

He reaches for the bodice of your dress, gripping it roughly and yanking. As the sound of fabric splitting fills the air you shriek, “No! Not the wedding dress!” At that he pauses in his thrusting, and you groan at the lack of stimulation. 

He looks at you, blue sweat dripping down his skull, back down at the dress, then murmurs, strained, “I’ll get you a new one,” and rips the dress from your body with one decisive movement. You pout at him for a moment before the thrusts resume, distracting you completely. “I’ll buy you all the dresses in the world if it’ll make you happy, my lady, but for now I want to ravage you properly!”

Your chest now on full display, Sans takes advantage by wrapping his long, blue tongue around one of your breasts, kneading the other with his hand. After both breasts are thoroughly coated with a layer of faintly glowing saliva, the tongue moves itself back to your mouth where it captures your tongue in its grip. The kiss is messy and sloppy but when paired with the pounding in your cunt, it feels as though you’re on top of the world.

It doesn’t take long until your captain grunts, hips stuttering as an intense heat shoots into you, warming you from the inside. After a moment the heat sends sensual tingles throughout your body, and Sans reaches down to rub your clit, causing you to cry out your release. He gently pulls out and slumps to the side of you before pulling you into a warm embrace. You nuzzle into his chest and soon find yourself dozing off, content and warm in his arms.


	4. Blueberry Crumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a kinda short one (and it's a little messy but yanno...). Enjoy it anyway!

The notorious pirate lord, W.D. Gaster was not exactly a family man. Yes, he had a certain soft spot for his children, but he was hardly a doting father. They were children born at sea and knew no life beyond that of a pirate and he did not go out of his way to give them any other way of life. He simply wanted a legacy, in the case of his possible untimely demise, and sons would fulfill that role nicely. Lucky him, his experiments with his own soul magic brought him two lovely sons: the elder known for his cunning wit and shrewd decision making, and the younger for being a bit lazy but loyal as a dog with powerful magic to boot. They made a fine team.

If Gaster were to have one complaint about his older son, it would be his lack of inherent magical ability. No matter how hard he worked himself, he could never compare to his younger brother’s pure, natural talent. Gaster, as always, had a plan for this. Something that could raise his son’s potential exponentially, something many monsters would covet: a human soul. If a monster were to obtain and successfully absorb a human soul they would be powerful beyond belief! The only drawback was that human souls were so very powerful...they could easily overthrow their monster host’s soul, overloading them with DETERMINATION and melting the monster’s body away. The only way around this, as far as Gaster had learned, was to either find a human willing to give up their soul, or to bind the two souls so inextricably with magic that when the human was killed, the monster’s soul became its new home. It was a treacherous branch of magic that Gaster was perched upon, but that would not deter him. He would find a way to bind a human soul to his eldest son’s, giving him the capacity to become a god. What a fine legacy that would be…

☠️

“Papa, my soul hurts…”

“I know, my boy. You will have to be strong and bear it for a while yet.”

“But why?”

“There’s another soul that belongs with yours, a missing piece that it yearns to reclaim. Someday you will take that soul and make it yours. Do you understand?”

“Yes papa.”

☠️

“Are you absolutely sure you wanna go through with this, bro?”

“Yes, father always said I’d find my missing piece on land. No matter the danger, I’m determined to find it.”

“But-”

“Don’t ‘but’ me, Papy. I know it’s only a few days that he’s been gone but he put me in charge for a reason, and I intend to live up to his expectations.” 

☠️

“Look at her...isn’t she the most exquisite creature you’ve ever seen?”

“Honestly bro I’d rather fuck a manatee than a filthy hum- OW!”

“PAPY! Don’t talk that way. Look, I know what my soul is telling me, she’s the one.”

“Fine, fine, but how are you gonna get her to the ship. I doubt she’ll go quietly.”

“Mweh heh heh, don’t worry, I have a plan!”

☠️

Sans woke to the usual sound of waves and the cries of gulls. Unlike usual, however, the dull ache that was always present in his soul was noticeably absent. That could only mean-

His eye sockets blinked open, pips of light flicking down to the warm, soft weight on his chest. Yes. His human. He had her, she was his. He shuddered and pulled her closer to him, hugging her as hard as he dared without waking her. 

He’d had a terrible nightmare, similar to the kind he used to have as a babybones. His father, much taller and more frightening than he’d ever been loomed over him, ordering to “eat it.” The ‘it’ in question was a small, incandescent soul. “Eat it, boy!” His father would yell when he hesitated. Wanting to please his father, he reached out to grab the little soul, but when his phalanges touched the surface, he couldn’t help but feel...complete. He didn’t want to hurt this sweet soul. It made the pain in this own soul ease and left him with a warm feeling of contentment. When he turned to refuse his father’s orders, in his father’s place was a horrifying mass of writhing, tentacles, dripping black ooze. One tentacle reached out and snatched the little soul away from him, before enveloping it in its grip, snuffing out its light forever. The pain in Sans’ chest returned tenfold and then-

That’s when he always snapped awake. He never made any noise during his nightmares, as his brother had never once mentioned it to him, but that didn’t make them any less traumatizing or memorable. 

Sans wasn’t stupid. He knew what his father intended him to do with the soul of the human he had relaxing on his chest. He was to claim her soul and become the most fearsome pirate the world had ever seen...but that would never come to be. The moment Sans had laid eyes on the young woman, he knew he could never bring himself to hurt her. She was too lovely, too sweet. Well...he wouldn’t take her soul in the way his father wanted him to, but some part of him still wanted her for himself. So, he took her. Now, she was his, in all ways but one. Soul bonding. It was like marriage for monsters, but it went so much deeper than that. Of course, Sans would love to bond with his lady, but...he was so worried about accidentally absorbing her soul. No, he couldn’t risk it. He’d simply live with the happiness that her presence brought him, and in return, he’d make her the happiest woman to ever sail the seas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a new tumblr that's exclusively for Undertale stuff, so feel free to hit me up there. Ask questions, chat, yell at me to continue writing chapters, whatever. 
> 
> motherofchomp.tumblr.com


	5. Candied Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I haven't updated this since the end of April...
> 
> Oh well, I'm updating it now and that's what counts! I hope you all enjoy it!

A sudden loud banging on the door to Sans' quarters caused the both of you to snap awake. "Captain! We need you out on the deck! There's a ship tailing us flying the parley colors."

You hummed in confusion as Sans rolled off the bed and started to get dressed. You flushed at the sight of his naked bones. Despite the fact that you'd seen him unclothed quite a few times by this point you still found yourself flustered. As he finished buttoning his coat he turned to you, murmuring, "Don't worry, my queen. You can stay here and relax."

"Wait!" You called, and he paused in his motion to turn to the door. "I want to be there for the parley."

Although he hid it well, you could tell Sans was apprehensive. "... my lady… while I do wish to cater to your every want… this will be a meeting between pirates. It's not something I wish to expose you to. It could be dangerous."

You scowled, "What happened to us being equals? Shouldn't I be by your side during an important meeting?"

You watched with glee as small droplets of blue sweat started accumulating on his brow. You had him. He can never refuse you when you break out the scowl… or the sad puppy eyes. Both worked wonders. He certainly had kept his promise of giving you whatever you wanted...perhaps you were even becoming spoiled.

With a very quiet sigh, he nodded to you, motioning for you to join him. You quickly slipped out of your nightclothes and into one of the many fine dresses Sans had provided you and the two of you stepped out into the early morning sun. 

You had long since gained your sea legs, so the gentle rocking of the ship’s deck felt completely natural as you followed your husband to the helm. He pulled out his fancy, silver spyglass and zeroed in on a ship on the horizon. Papyrus suddenly appeared at his shoulder, causing you to jump. You hated when he did that. The captain hummed in thought before tilting his head slightly to look at his brother. “Do you recognise the ship’s colors?”

Papyrus shook his head, “No. They’re flying the signal for parley but I don’t recognise any of the other banners.”

“How did they even find us out here anyway? That’s assuming they’re looking for us specifically.”

“I’m not sure…” Papyrus muttered, glancing at you with a light glare before walking away. Your relationship with your brother-in-law had not improved any in the month you’d been traveling with the band of monster pirates, but you didn’t let it bother you. On the other hand, the rest of the crew members had long since learned that being on your good side could get them out of trouble with their captain if they played their cards right. You found the loyalty and deference flattering. It was nice not to be looked down on for being a woman and a servant for once. 

“Well there’s not much more we can do besides wait and signal back that we’re open to negotiations.”

☠️

After what felt like an unbearably long time, the other ship was close enough for the negotiating party to board. A handful of older-looking human men crossed over onto the deck of Sans’ ship while Sans waited for them, standing straight and regal in his blue coat, his brother at one side and you at the other. As the last man boarded, the others before him parted. This was obviously the captain. You cast a critical eye over the state of his dress. His coat was clearly old, colors washed-out from sun bleaching, and fraying at the hems. Maybe it was unfair to compare anyone to the always impeccably dressed Sans, but you couldn’t help your mental scoff. 

Your eyes finished their assessment of his clothes and moved up to meet his eyes. His...very familiar eyes...that were staring right at you. Mouth popping open in surprise and disbelief, you murmured, “Father?” Your surprise quickly faded into a frown, “You really are a pirate! I can’t believe you kept this from me!”

Your father blinked in surprise before shaking off your comments and glaring over at Sans, who had yet to say anything. “This monster hasn’t hurt you any, has he dove?” You felt your indignation soften somewhat at the childhood term of endearment. 

“Of course I haven’t hurt my wife,” Sans declared matter-of-factly. 

Your father snarled, “Your _wife_!?” He shook his head violently before taking a deliberate step forward and grasping your arm. “No daughter of mine will ever be the wife of a pirate, let alone a _monster_.”

As your father attempted to pull you behind him, you began struggling, protesting, “Don’t I have any say in this?!”

“No, I never gave your hand in marriage, you do not belong to this monster.” He wouldn’t even look at you as his hand tightened further on your arm, causing you to let out a yelp of pain.

In a single moment you were transported behind Sans, who now had his cutlass at your father’s throat. Before any of his men could so much as twitch, each of them found a sharpened bone pointed at their chest. You glanced at Papyrus, whose left eye socket was alight with orange magic. He turned his head slightly as though to assess your condition before returning his attention to the pirates he had pinned with his magic. 

Your father’s words rang in your head. _”You do not belong to this monster.”_ He was right, you didn’t. But the unspoken second half of the sentence… “You do not belong to this monster, you belong to _me_.” The month you’d spent with the pirates really had changed your outlook on life. You were finally allowed to start living for yourself. Nobody told you what to do, how to dress, what you could and couldn’t say… Your father wanted you to go back to your old life, the one where technically you belonged to him and you were nothing more than a servant girl. You didn’t want that, never in a million years!

You touched Sans’ shoulder, gaining his attention. His eye lights darted to you before returning to where his cutlass met your father’s throat. “My lady?”

“I wish to speak to my father,” you said with as much conviction as you could muster. You weren’t the meek maid any more. You were a pirate queen and you could speak for yourself!

Sans nodded and returned his blade to the aether he’d summoned if from. Papyrus muttered to the assembled pirates, “Don’t do anything stupid,” and desummoned his bones. 

You stepped forward with your head held high and back straight. There was an entire crew of pirates at your back; you were finally powerful enough to speak your mind. 

“Father, as happy I am that you chose to set sail to rescue me, there is truly no need. Sans did not force me to marry him, I agreed of my own volition. I am happier here than I ever was working on the estate and have no desire to return to a life of servitude.”

Your father looked momentarily astounded to hear you talk back to him before he schooled his expression once more. He scowled at Sans over your shoulder and shouted accusingly, “You! You’ve corrupted my daughter! Never has she displayed such insolence and disrespect. Remove the enchantments upon her at once!”

“Hey!” You shouted. You were done being talked over and spoken for. “Your conversation is with me, not with my husband. You’ll speak to me or not at all!”

His gaze snapped back to you and slipped into a soft yet condescending look you were finally recognizing as that of a father looking at his young child. He still thought of you as silly and naive, head stuck in an adventure book. 

“Dove, I know these monsters have filled your head with lies and deceit but you don’t have to give in to them anymore. If it’s a marriage and freedom from your life of work that you want, I can arrange a match for you.”

Sans snarled, indicating he had his own thoughts on that but he kept his silence, allowing you to use your newly awakened voice. 

“No. I am not returning with you. My place is on this ship at my husband’s side.” You stood firm, voice full of finality. 

“I’ll not allow it! I’d rather die than see you married to a monster!” Your father’s face contorted with rage as he lunged forward with his cutlass drawn, aiming for Sans. 

Within moments, your vision was filled with a flash of orange and you found yourself back in the captain’s quarters. 

“No!” You shouted, rushing to the door, only to find it barred from the other side with magic. “Dammit Papyrus, open this door!”

Through the sturdy wood of the door you could hear the shouts of men fighting and the clashing of metal and magic. You pound your fists fruitlessly on the door, knowing you had no choice but to wait until the battle was settled. Gritting your teeth in frustration, you gave up on the door and sat, huffing, at Sans’ desk. 

It only took a few minutes before the sounds of battle petered off, leaving only the usual background of creaking wood and the muffled rush of waves. The haze of magic over the door faded away and you took in a deep breath, dreading the news you were no doubt about to receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is still crazy and I barely have the time or energy to write so updates will continue to be sparse but I will do my best.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if you see any mistakes as well.
> 
> Feel free to hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/opocoon)
> 
> Or on [Tumblr](https://motherofchomp.tumblr.com/)


End file.
